


BATTLE ROYALE: 5D's

by TyrannoVox



Category: Battle Royale - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Fusion, Character Death, F/F, For some deaths, I'm sorry before hand, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Profanity, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-01 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15779856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: usei was a regular Student from a regular high school in the Republic of Greater East Asia. He was going on a study trip with his class when he suddenly gets thrown in a world of death. What will happen To Yusei and his friends now?





	1. The List

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started years ago. This is the second draft of this story though there will be some differences between this one and the one posted on FF.
> 
> Enjoy!

Ah, Hello! I didn't know we were going to get guests in this years Battle Royale! I am this year's Instructor, Korato Fugani, pleasure to meet you all. I hope this year's Battle Royale is to all of your liking. Here, I'll give you all the list of students we have in this year's experiment.

**Third-year class C of Satlite Junior High School**

**Boys**

**1.**  Kazor Yamaki

 **2.**  Tochi Honda

 **3.**  Kalin Kessler

 **4.**  Alex Nora

 **5.**  Crow Hogan

 **6.**  Zone Tsume

 **7.**  Kyo Moni

 **8.**  Fubaki Tyro

 **9.**  Tamaki Nazuru

 **10.**  Maruta Bora

 **11.**  Felix Jurna

 **12.**  Shoujo Wamu

 **13.**  Fumaru Shimura

 **14.**  Zero Heragi

 **15.**  Yusei Fudo

 **16.**  Jack Atlas

 **17.** Shino Yuki

 **18.**  Kiba Fara

 **19.**  Bolt Tanner

 **20.**  Zuko Mura

 **21.** Shoji fuba

 

**Girls**

**1.** Kunai Fugi

 **2.**  Miki Tao

 **3.**  Carly Carmine

 **4.**  Sakura Oniga

 **5.**  Yumi Naga

 **6.**  Hinata Kio

 **7.**  Saki Naru

 **8.**  Yin Deru

 **9.** Kari Inda

 **10.** Yoli Eto

 **11.**  Nori Noda

 **12.**  Megumi Ogawa

 **13.**  Yoko Shimua

 **14.**  Izume Tanawa

 **15.**  Aki Izoyoi

 **16.**  Shimi Tanaka

 **17.**  Dia Naka

 **18.**  Alice Ryuga

 **19.**  Yutaki Suza

 **20.**  Misty Tredmill

 **21.**  Zukie Magume

Now, place your bets and I hope you will enjoy the show!


	2. The Bus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this doesn't reflect my current works in terms of writing quality, I wrote this back in 2015-16.

**PART 1**

**GAME START**

 

* * *

 

 

**The Highway** **  
1997**

Yusei Fudo  _(Male Student No. 15)_  sat in the middle row of the bus beside his good friends, Jack Atlas  _(Male Student No. 16)_  and Crow Hogan  _(Male Student No. 5)_  who sat in front of the two. The three was students of third-year class C of Satlite Junior High School, Neo Domino District from Satilite City.

The three were orphaned at a very young age and had a caretaker named Martha. She was a frail, old but kind woman who treated all of the orphans equally, unlike everyone else in the district. She was the best mother the three could as for.

Jack was a tall, broad kid and his muscles showed through his shirt and school jacket. His violet eyes could strike fear into any weak-minded bullies and send them running with their tail between their legs. His blonde hair was short and slightly spiked with two 'tails' framing his face. He was the captain of the basketball team and was nicknamed "The King".

Crow was the shortest one of the three, coming up to only Jack's lower chest. His eyes were grey with hints of violet and his orange hair was wild, sticking up everywhere. He wore a green headband to keep his hair from falling into his face. In his ears were bolt earrings that Yusei got for his birthday a couple months ago. He was the Baseball team's greatest pitcher, which earned him the nickname "The Bullet".

Yusei came up to Jack's collarbone and he was lean. His hair was pitch black and slightly spiked with two streaks of gold on each side. His eyes were a deep blue color that hardly anyone had seen. His eyes held a certain amount of wisdom and kindness. Instead of doing sports like his two friends, he played a popular card game called Duel Monsters. In his first year of playing, he beat everyone that challenged him and that's when he was nicknamed "The Shooting Star of Satilite".

Jack and Crow was talking about who was better at sports and Yusei just rolled his eyes at the two. He looked towards the front of the bus and he could see the school's popular couple, Yumi Naga  _(Female Student No. 5)_  and Tochi Honda  _(Male Student No. 2)_ , in the first seat, cuddling.

Three seats behind them was the Delinquent group thats was led by Aki Izayoi  _(Female Student No. 15)_  who was also nicknamed "The Black Rose Witch". The group contained Alice Ryuga  _(Female Student No. 18)_ , Yutaki Suza  _(Female Student No. 19)_  and Misty Tredwill  _(Female Student No. 20)_.

In the back sat their teacher, Mr. Hatuka. He was talking to the 'Neutral' group. This group consists of Carly Carmine  _(Female Student No. 3)_  who was a reporter for the school newspaper, Miki Tao  _(Female Student No. 2)_  and Zukie Magume  _(Female Student No. 21)_ , the class representative.

Three seats in front them was Bolt Tanner  _(Male Student No. 19)_ , a duelist Yusei defeated in his first year of playing Duel Monsters. Beside the blue-haired student was Alex Nora  _(Male Student No. 4)_ , Bolt's best friend.

One seat behind them was an exchanged student named Zone Tsume  _(Male Student No. 6)_  who could pass as Yusei's twin. The only difference is that Zone had dull blue eyes and dull yellow streaks in his hair.

Diagonal from Yusei and Jack was another exchanged student called Kalin Kessler  _(Male Student No. 3)._ He wore a red bandana around his forehead that held his silvery blue hair from his face and his eyes were a golden color. His eyes were shut and had his arms crossed over his chest, his body slightly tense.

No one really knew why he got transferred to their class. Of course, rumors began to floating about but Yusei never believed them. He rather get to know the student than to just base him off of some little rumors.

"Hey guys." a voice piped up from behind them. Yusei looked over and saw Carly sitting in the seat, holding up a clear ziplock bag that held what looked like to be brownies and some cookies.

She was an average girl with black hair that went to her lower back and she wore a pair of swirled glasses.

"I baked some brownies and cookies last night, I thought you might want some." Carly stated, giving shy glances to Jack. It was obvious that she had a crush on him, though Jack didn't seem to notice.

"Really?" Crow grinned. Carly handed the bag to him and he swiped a cookie out and chomped down on it.

"This is delicious!" Crow stated as he took another out. Jack managed to get the bag away from him and took out a cookie and a brownie and handed the latter to Yusei.

"Thanks Crow." smiled Carly before holding up her camera. "Do you mind if I take a picture of you three?"

"Sure." Jack shrugged. Carly went and sat in the seat across from them as the three boys got into their positions.

Yusei sat sideways with a smile, his arms resting on his lap. Jack was leaning up behind him and put his hands on Yusei's shoulders and smirked. Crow and to lean over the back of his seat and was grinning like a madman while doing the peace sign.

There was a 'click' and a flash a second later and Carly grab the developing picture from the camera and shook it for a minute and handed it to Yusei.

"Hey! I'm barely in it!" Crow whined as he took a look at the picture. Only his head, hand and arm were visible.

Yusei looked over at Kalin, who seemed to be sleeping and Carly followed his gaze.

"I was thinking about asking, but I didn't want to wake him up." Carly told him.

"Yeah, he doesn't look like a cookie or a brownie person anyways." Yusei said back.

"You're right I'm not, thanks though." A voice called. They two looked over at Kalin who hasn't opened his eyes but Yusei knew it was him.

An hour later, Yusei started to notice that everyone was asleep now. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was only ten thirty. Thats when drowsiness hit him. He heard something scratching at the window but he was too tired to turn his head. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a deep slumber.

_**42 Students Remaining** _


	3. Waking Up

**Island, Code-named Site 1G**

_**11:30 PM** _

Yusei slowly opened his eyes and stared up at a dim light that was hanging above him. It took him a good few minutes to fully come to his senses and understand what had happened back on the bus and that it wasn't at all a dream. He slowly sat up and looked around, taking in his new surroundings.

He was in a classroom, that he knew for sure. one wall had a chalkboard that has 'BR Act' written big on one side and in front of it sat a teacher's desk. His classmates were sleeping on either desks, chairs or the floor.

Yusei felt something cold against his neck right then and there. He slowly reached his hand up and touched his neck and felt something hard and cold wrapped around it. He tug at it but it didn't budge. It was fastened too snugly. He moved his fingers until they came to the front and felt a difference, like it was either glass or plastic. Cold dread rushed through his body as he realized what it was.

A collar. A metal fucking collar.  _What in the fucking hell?!_

He looked over and saw Jack laying on his back a few feet away. The boy quickly scampered over to the other and shook him.

"Jack! Wake up, Jack!"

Jack slowly opened his eyes and blinks before sitting up and looked at his friend with confused eyes.

"Yusei? Where are we?" He asked.

"I don't know. A school maybe."

Jack glanced down at Yusei's neck and his eyes widen before he touched the metal collar around Yusei's neck. His other hand flew up and touched his own.

"Oh man, uh, does anyone know where we are?" asked Crow from a few feet away. The two got up and walked over to him.

"So, you guys have collars too?" he asked them.

"Yeah, I guess we all have them." Jack answered.

"Hey, where are we?" asked one student from the back.

"I'm guessing you guys fall asleep to?" another asked.

The classroom door suddenly opened and eight men in military uniforms marched in and stood in the front of the class. Jack, seeing them, grabbed Yusei's arm and tugged him until he stood behind his taller and smaller friends.

A man walked in next with a smile on his face. He was a good inch taller than Yusei and had greying black hair and brown eyes. Everyone quieted down once they saw him and waited for him to speak.

"Hello students! I will be your instructor now, so please, call me Korato-sensei." he told them cheerfully- too cheerfully, giving the situation the students were in. "Now, no doubt you saw what was on the board. Its the law, Battle Royale. Its kill or be killed and you all need to kill each other so only one will survive."

**_42 Students Remaining_ **


End file.
